¿Son sueños?, es la vida
by Sora Kurusugawa
Summary: ChiKane busca desesperada-mente al amor de su vida, planea encontrar a cualquier costo a Himeko en un lugar desagradable, un tanto asqueroso, y hasta horripilante, se topa con unos sujetos que igual buscan a Himeko, estos le dan la "bienvenida" a Chikane, ¿porque buscan a Himeko? ¿hizo algo?(no soy buena escribiendo este tipo de introducciones, pero les pido una oportunidad y lean)
1. Chapter 1

no sabia exactamente que sucedía aquí, y no tenia la mas mínima intención de descubrirlo planeaba encontrarla y una vez que la tuviera entre mis brazos escaparíamos juntas, ella es lo mas importante para mi y no deseo por nada del mundo dejarla ir

Chikane!- me grito Haruka mientras lanzaba hacia mi un bate de metal - cuídate!- me grito con preocupación es su mirada y después corrió a su destino

HARU!- ella volteo a verme- te esperare, tienes que regresar! ENTENDIDO!- ella me sonrió y después se volteo, levanto su mano y empezó a realizar un movimiento con ella de despedida, continuo con su carrera hasta desaparecer de mi vista- solo espera Himeko

no detuve mi carrera en ningún instante, realmente estaba un poco ya cansada y mis piernas empezaban a dolerme, continué corriendo cuando de pronto identifique la silueta de un hombre robusto y MUY! alto, choque con el y caí al suelo, a la poca luz que daba su lampara de mano pude ver su sonrisa de satisfacción, me había encontrado y sin necesidad de buscarme, llegue a el así sin mas

hola pequeña- me saludo sacando un arma de fuego, sin pensar golpee su pierna derecha con mi bate, la mayor fuerza que tenia y eso debió lastimar lo pues soltó la lampara y la pistola cayo al suelo y me dedico una mirada de odio, yo no lo pensé dos veces y me lance a golpear su rostro con mi bate, el se quejaba peor basto cuatro golpes para que no pudiera defenderse, empezó a sangrar sin embargo no debute mis golpes

NO!- escuche desde lejos un grito desgarrador, detuve mis golpes para ver al sujeto agonizando, me acerque a el y saque su identificación, su móvil y unas llaves que traía consigo, levante la lampara de mano y luego apague su luz, continué para levantar el arma de fuego y la guarde en mi bota claro quitando le el seguro, preferiría lastimar mi pie yo misma que perder la vida por alguien mas, después mire un momento al hombre- lo lamento- susurre y continué corriendo, no tenia tiempo para sentir lastima de sujetos como el de antes, la voz de la mujer que grito no la reconocí, no tengo idea de quien sea pero seguramente su grito no significa nada bueno

sal de allí pequeña!- escuchaba gritar aun sujeto, se escuchaba cerca así que debía de tener mucho cuidado, habian mucho callejones, estaba muy oscuro, apestaba horrible, el aroma del metal oxidado desagradaba, el camino era resbaloso, encontré un tambo donde podría esconderme pues me camuflaba perfectamente escondida detrás de este- sal niña!- esa voz era de otro sujeto, sus paso se acercaban cada vez mas al igual que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban y mi respiración se agitaba- niña!- gritaron al unisono los dos, pero cada vez uno se alejaba mas del otro, así termine ya no escuchando ni la voz ni pasos del otro sujeto lamentablemente uno de ellos se acerba mas a mi- te encontré!- escuche su voz y mi corazón se detuvo mi temperatura aumento y empece a temblar de miedo en todo el cuerpo

AHH! escuche el grito de dolor de Himeko, mi temor desapareció haciéndose presente mi preocupación, alteración, inquietud, era demasiada mi angustia que me levante rápidamente, y corrí directo a donde escuche el grito no fue mucho cuando encontré al sujeto ese pateando en el estomago a Himeko que yacía en el suelo, ya no grito solo se quejaba casi calladamente del dolor, me lance hacia el golpeando su cabeza con mi bate, el casi cayo al piso pero mantuvo su equilibrio y después volteo a verme amenazadora mente, se acerco lentamente a mi y mientras el daba un paso mas acercándose a mi yo daba otro alejándome de "el", Himeko entendió, se levanto con mucha dificultad para después correr sin embargo no podía ni caminar y termino tropezándose con uno de los cables en el suelo, cayo sobre unos tambos de metal provocando un estruendoso ruido, el sujeto volteo hacia ella y aproveche su distracción para golpear con el bate en su parte intima el termino agachándose y claro no lo pensé nuevamente y golpee su rostro con toda mi fuerza sacando le sangre de la nariz, le di una cuantas patadas ya que estaba en el suelo, después con el bate en mis manos golpee agresivamente su rostro, lo suficiente como para que no pudiera reaccionar en un buen rato y pude continuar golpeándolo si no fuera porque Hiemko grito llamando mi atención

Chikane!- no entendí hasta sentir la patada en mi espalda, así como caí al suelo di un giro de maroma para levantarme, sin embargo cuando estaba de cuclillas sentí otra patada pero esta vez en mi rostro terminado en el suelo, este sujeto era mas alto, robusto, musculoso y claro mucho mas fuerte que el anterior, era mas veloz y no tan estúpido como el otro, pues cuando Himeko pego otro grito fingiendo ver venir a alguien o llamando su atención, el no se detuvo, no se volteo ni se distrajo, continuo con su labor y claro se esmeraba mucho en golpear mi rostro continuamente, todo lo vi tan borroso, me mareaba y se me entumecía el rostro, sentía mi sangre correr por mi rostro y los gritos de miedo de Himeko, que se lanzo a la espalda del sujeto, se trepo! en el sujeto y le pegaba en la espalda, sin embargo solo basto que el diera un brusco movimiento y ella cayo al suelo, de inmediato se levanto gritándole que me dejara y el con solo una bofetada nuevamente la tiro al suelo, se giro a mi que miraba atenta la escena, su mirada era tan fría y se acerco a mi velozmente, sobre mi casi a horcajadas volvió a golpear mi rostro nuevamente, sentí mi cara arder, y mi sangre empezaba a sangrar o eso quiero pensar que era el liquido que fluía de ella, y justo cuando el sujeto soltó el tercer o cuarto puñetazo que me dio en la cara yo levante con rapidez una piedra golpeando su sien, luego lo empuje y el cayo al suelo, me arrastre por el suelo tratando de alejarme de el, Himeko se acerco con el bate de metal en sus temblorosas manos y cuando el sujeto empezaba a levantarse ella lo golpeo agresivamente y para especificar lo golpeo en su nariz haciéndolo sangrar y seguramente perdió la visión o se mareo pues cayo al suelo y se notaba ido, Himeko soltó el bate y se acerco corriendo a mi desesperada y angustiada, se tiro al suelo para estar a mi estatura, me abrazo fuertemente, la sangre de mi labio, de mi nariz no cesaban, y el dolor de la herida que tenia en el estomago que a pesar de estar con vendaje empezaba a sangrar enpesaba a ser punzante y cada vez mas continuo, pude sentir su calidez que me tranquilice, ella me abrazaba protectora mente era sorprendente que en este momento cambiaran nuestros papeles

son estúpidas- dijo el hombre ya de pie mientras se acercaba a nosotras, separo a Himeko de mis brazos jalándola de su cabello rubio con agresividad, la empujo terminando ella lejos de nosotros, se acerco rápidamente a mi con el bate de metal en manos con intención de golpearme...

**Hola a TODOS!, por favor dejen sus comentarios, espero continuar esta historia dependiendo si va o no por un buen camino, **


	2. Chapter 2

se acerco rápidamente a mi con el bate d metal en manos con intención de golpear y sin espera alguna comenzó a hacerlo, basto con un solo golpe en el estomago para hacerme entender el dolor que sintió aquel tipo con el que me tope después de separarme de Haruka e imaginar que lo golpee varias veces, volví a sentir otro golpe aun mas fuerte o tan solo eso sentí yo, porque empezaron constantes punzadas y la herida emepzaba a sangrar demasiado, no fue necesario mirar mi camiseta para saberlo, Himeko no dejaba de gritarle que me soltase y así como se acercaba el la terminaba aventando, luego llevo el bate hacia mi rostro que me ardía horrible tanto que solté un grito

NO!- el empezó a reír como un demente, entonces soltó otro golpe con el bate que me dolió aun mas, fue directo a mi pómulo, y parte de mi oreja, este termino sangrando, escuche un zumbido incomodo peor tan solo me sentí aliviada de que el golpe no me afectara el oído, o que me dejase sorda por un rato, el levanto el bate amenazante y entonces Himeko le abrazo de atrás

no, por favor- aun cuando ella susurro en suplica esas palabras, al no haber algún sonido al rededor pude escucharle, el llevo su mano hacia la de ella y la separo, se volteo a ella y entonces con su frente golpeo la de Himeko que se trono mareada, el cerro en puño su mano, yo no espere y empece a arrastrarme por el suelo alejándome de el y acercándome a una enorme caja de madera, ya no sentía mi rostro y cada que avanzaba mi abdomen se contraía de una forma dolorosa, solo escuche al hombre decir una cuantas groserías, luego su risa y entonces llegue a la caja, donde me sostuve aun estando en el suelo, me recargue y al escuchar la risa de aquel tipo me voltee, Himeko estaba siendo asfixiada por aquel tipo, saque la pistola de mi bota y apunte al otro tipo de al lado que empezaba a despertar, presione el gatillo provocando que el sujeto mas alto soltara a Himeko, ella empozo a toser desapoderadamente y entonces volví a soltar otras vez y otra vez del gatillo para asegurarme de que aquel tipo no se levantara, Himeko ya empezaba a respirar mejor y aquel tipo alto se giro hacia mi

suelta eso, no es un juguete

eso ya lo note- le dije con una media sonrisa, luego miera a Himemko que estaba sorprendida

mira niña, sera mejor que te dejes de tonterías

pudiste haber hecho mi vida miserable- el me miro sin comprender aun, entonces Himeko empezó a caminar por detrás de aquel tipo rodeando todo el lugar y principalmente rodeando le a el- pudiste haber hecho de mi vida algo sin sentido- Himeko corrió hacia mi, mientras se tocaba el abdomen, seguro ese tipo le había golpeado, entonces lleve mi vista a aquel tipo que se había acercado mucho- aléjate- amenace apuntándole con el arma

no sabes en que problema te estas metiendo- entonces escuche una alarma que provenía del ahora cadáver del que antes fue compañero de aquel tipo alto, Himemko que se acerco a mi y quedo a mi lado

que es eso?

una llamada, se hace cada 30 minutos para saber si la hemos visto- hizo énfasis a Himeko

pues contesta que no- fue una orden que di, el dio media vuelta y entonces yo lleve mi brazo rodeando el cuello de Himeko, me recargue un poco en ella y con mucha dificultad termine poniéndome de pie, mientras el chico decía que no había visto nada y que todo estaba tranquilo, colgó la llamada y se volteo a mi, me miro y entonces sonó el disparo, el termino llevando su mano a su abdomen, luego otra bala llego a su pecho que termino con su equilibro y cayo al suelo, sangre salia sin parar, entonces Himeko me miro sorprendida

que has hecho?- me pregunto con pesar en la mirada y dolor, pero ante todo arrepentimiento

no es el primero y tampoco sera el ultimo, Himeko ahora estoy adentro y no podre salir- lagrimas corrieron por su rostro y se abrazo a mi- auch- le dije y luego empezamos a reír, ella se separo llevando su vista a mi abdomen, me hizo recargarme en la caja de madera mentaras ella se acercaba a los cadáveres, levanto el bate de metal y luego saco una tarjeta del bolsillo del cuerpo mas fresco, le saco la macisa, la corbata y el saco a auel tipo, luego se acerco a mi, me abrace a ella que con cautela jalo la parte baja de mi camiseta, como sus uñas estaban largas no le fue difícil conseguir romperla, yo empece a quejarme del dolor intenso, ella sobre el vendaje me enredo la camisa, luego con la corbata hizo un nudo fuerte, tratando de calmar el sangrado, que si disminuyo un poco, volvió a acercarse al toro tipo y le quito su corbata, luego empezó a ayudarme a caminar o mas bien a cargarme, porque debo aceptar que deje mayor parte de mi peso en ella, ya que aun me dolía demasiado el abdomen, tanto que ni podía regular mi respiración

debemos llegar a un lugar no tan húmedo y obviamente mas seguro- me dijo con la voz un poco cansada- gracias Chikane

por que?- le pregunte, ella se detuvo y se giro a mi, nuestro rostro estuvieron tan cerca que pude sentir su cálida respiración, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba ese lugar pude ver sus peculiares y hermosos ojos amatistas, esos que aun me erizaban la piel y me encantaban, ella acerco aun mas mi rostro al suyo, y pude sentir el roce de sus labios con los míos

por no dejarme sola

-perspectiva de Haruka-

estaba ya muy lejos de Chikane, o eso creo, disminuí mi velocidad al notar como todo el lugar se sentía mas húmedo, y el asqueroso olor a gasolina llegaba a mis pulmones, entonces empece a caminar, me tope con un hombre de espalda, llego una llamada a el y dijo que no veía por ningún lado a "la rubia gatita" me molesto el como se referían Himeko, sin embargo decidí observar mas aquel lugar, ese hombre no estaba solo, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba otro tipo a una considerable distancia había una enorme puerta, observe hacia arriba, por la derecha habían un montón de cajas, unas encimas y delante de otras, hasta arriba identifique a un tipo igual de espalda que caminaba de lado a lado, y ademas estaba armado con una ametralladora TMP (si de esas que aparece en Resident Evil 4)o eso alcance a identifica alejándose y acercándose a mi vista, su paso era continuo, algo que me alivio, voltee a la izquierda, un montón de cajas y tambos, y me tope a otro tipo que tenia un francotirador que apuntaba hacia la puerta, que alivio me daba que mirara hacia al frente, respire hondo y con velocidad pero sin hacer ruido me acerque al tipo de al frente y con toda mi fuerza golpee su nuca, lleve mis manos a sus brazos si no casi caía al suelo, busque entre su ropa encontrándome con una pistola calibre 25 no tenia puesto el seguro, después de haber comprobando con la vista que ningún tipo se había percatado de mi presencia me encamine con cuidado hacia el tipo mas cercano a mi, llegue a el y le apunte con la pistola en la espalda, agarre de su cabello y le dije "silencio", luego empece a caminar hacia al freten obligando a hacer lo mismo, topo a la pared donde lo hice voltear lo mire de frente y pude ver que estaba mas que nervioso a leguas se notaba que era nuevo en esto

porque estas aquí?- le pregunte susurrando, el tartamudeo un poco, pero luego respiro un poco

porque no tengo nada ni nadie- el agacho la mirada

mira, necesito salir de aquí, hay alguien que espera por mi- trate de convencerlo- necesito ayuda de alguien

tu eres a quien buscan?

no, es esa persona que me espera a quien buscan- el susurro un entiendo, y llevo su manso a su bolsillo, me alarme un poco as que lleve la pistola a su cabeza

no, espera- dijo preocupado y saco en su mano una lampara de led, y me la extendió, confundida la acepte y entonces termine desmayando al chico que con verdaderos cojones no grito, lo deje recostado y guarde la lampara en mi bolsillo, con el arma en mano me encamine hacia la izquierdo con cuidado empece a subir en las cajas, trate de no hacer ruido y lo conseguí, llegue a una considerable distancia lejana al tipo que tenia el francotirador, estaba a unas cuantas cajas debajo de el, entonces escuche como llamaba por su radio-comunicados, seguramente a los tipos de antes, me acerque ya sin mayor cautela, estaba recargada en un enorme metal, que separaba a las cajas de los tambos, el seguía hablando sin conseguir respuesta, entonces se levanto y se asomo hacia el lugar, yo me quede mirándole y el al notar mi presencia estuvo apunto de escapar, sino fuera por esa inscribible lampara de led, sin embargo este tipo soltó un fuerte grito, estaba segura de que el tipo que estaba a gran distancia a mis espaldas, encima de las otras cajas, seria incapaz de escucharle, subí con rapidez llegando al ultimo nivel de cajas, mire al tipo y luego a su francotirador, me acerque el hombre y me agache un poco

como es que no me notaste?- pregunte al aire llevando la vista a la enorme puerta, identifique un camino al lado de esta- umm, a quien esperabas?

en serio quieres saber?- escuche la voz de una mujer preguntar y sentí una pistola en mi cabeza- dame la lampara

que?

no escuchaste- me pregunto quitando le el seguro a su arma

si!, si te escuche- su risa resonó en mi cabeza- solo tengo una petición, déjame ver a la persona que pudo mas que yo- le extendí la lampara

eso es demasiado- dijo con un tono de burla-coqueteo, luego sostuvo la lampara- pero te daré gusto- me voltee a ella lentamente y solté del gatillo lo mas rápido que pude, pero tan solo roce su brazo, ella extendió su arma en mi frente, sus ojos eran hermosos y seria tonto decir que no me hipnotizaron, su cabello aguamarina estaba ondulado y con caía de sus hombros dándole un toque de superioridad, sus ojos eran azul verdoso, tenia un aspecto fresco y elegante, una mirada tranquila y su piel parecía tallada por los mismo dioses, esta chica era verdaderamente hermosa, sus ojos eran demasiado hermosos, los mas encantadores que he visto en mi vida, ella sonrió ante aquella reacción mía de analisarla y después me extendió nuevamente su mano

no, si te la doy, cuando me despierte no podre defenderme de estos tipos

no me importa- le di la pistola que la guardo en no se donde- las gafas y la pasamontañas

oye, pero, es que y...- soltó un disparo al lado de mi y yo obedecí quitando mis gafas rápidamente y luego la pasamontañas, ella me miro con la boca abierta, y era de esperar pues casi siempre causo eso en las chicas, sonríe y entonces ella reacciono, sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo y todo oscureció

por no dejarme sola- se giro rápido dejándome con un gran desaire, sin embargo una enorme sonrisa se formo en mis labios, una que no podía ocultar ni borrar, y ella a diferencia de mi solo tenia una leve sonrisa y entonces empezamos a caminar nuevamente

no podría, porque me dijiste que estaríamos juntas o no?- la mire con una pequeña esperanza dentro de mi

si...

**bueno, hola hola, verdaderamente espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor dejen un comentario, para saber si va bien la historia y si seria bueno continuarla**

**bueno agradezco que se hayan pasado a leer :) **


End file.
